


Missing Persons Unit

by keanbeanz



Series: Law, Order and Cold Coffee [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, And Only Tony Knows it, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop, I Blame Coffee and a Law and Order Marathon, Loki is a Psychopath, M/M, The Avengers are Detectives, love hate relationship, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanbeanz/pseuds/keanbeanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hasn’t always been interested in following the law, in fact he is surprised he even got into the police academy, let alone working with New York’s finest detectives. Except there is a problem his partner Steve is missing and he has to work with a psychopath, to find him, but is everything all that it seems? Is everyone out to get him? Or is some higher power at work here? And is there such thing as the perfect doughnut?</p>
<p>Or where Steve is missing and Tony has to work with Loki to find his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little Story I made after watching Law and Order for a little too long, thought it may be a good idea and such and it just brought me here, so let me know what you think. :)
> 
> I own none of these characters. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Where is he?” Tony asks his hands clenched into tightly bound fists on the table as he stares down the man who sits straight with a bright smile on his pale face, this guy is having way too much fun and really Tony isn’t in the mood.

He growls slightly but straightens up looking at the man with a raised brow crossing his arms over his chest. “I will ask you one more time.” Tony says slowly, he notices how the man’s shoulders tense and how his eyes glisten with fear. He likes it and it makes him feel really good, well, all things considered anyway. “Where is Steve Rogers?” his fists once again slam onto the table and the fear in the man’s eyes is immediately replaced with a look of amusement once again. 

He growls again at the man who is now chuckling darkly to himself in a way that has Tony just want to strangle the stupid son of a bitch with a pair of socks, dirty gym socks that smell so bad that it could put Thor’s own smelly feet to absolute shame. 

The door opens in the background and a loud sigh enters the room and oh god, Tony knows who it is as the temperature in the room seems to drop. 

He doesn’t turn around though and instead lays all of his anger, including the new found anger upon hearing that bastard enter the room, onto the son of a bitch in front of him and honestly it is a lot of anger.

“I’m sorry about my friend Mr Grayson.” He says in his oh so cultured and English accent that Tony absolutely despises to no end. “He is under a little stress at the moment.” He says and stands beside placing a mug of freshly brewed coffee down and sliding a cup of water across the table towards the suspect and when Tony says suspect he secretly or not so secretly means the ‘son of a bitch who kidnapped his partner.’ 

The man chuckles and shakes his head before leaning forward a little, his cuffed hands now squarely in front of him on the table he shakes his greasy hair and looks up towards them with a smirk that makes Tony want to square him in the jaw. “Tell me about it.” 

And then that fucker, the one standing next to him that is, laughs, he downright fucking laughs. Tony almost breaks his back standing up straight as quickly as he could. He looks over at the taller man who is still laughing along with the bastard who is sitting down in the goddamn chair. 

Tony glares at him but he doesn’t say anything he simply picks up the cup of coffee, that he knows isn’t his and drinks it, even though the coffee is weak and not strong enough for his tastes, he smiles at Loki in malice. Loki looks back at him slightly and frowns, it is easy to tell that the arse is annoyed and irritated with his work colleague. 

Tony moves back with the cup towards the two way mirror and frowns into it, watching what is happening carefully behind him with rapt attention. Grayson is smiling as the chair opposite him scraps across the ground and Loki takes a seat slowly as they talk. 

Finally he turns around to watch the two, immediately he knows that both he and Loki are playing good cop, bad cop, with Tony staring as the bad cop. 

He has a feeling that if the situations were reversed and Thor was kidnapped the situation would be rever- no scratch that, it wouldn’t be reversed, Loki would probably be jumping for joy and would have demanded a new partner and would have worn a party hat for the rest of his life, probably longer. 

He rests the half-drunk coffee cup on the ledge and tries his hardest not to flinch at the bitter taste it leaves in his mouth, doesn’t Loki usually take like eight sugars in his coffee. He shakes his head slightly and frowns folding both his arms over his chest. Bastard probably knew he was going to take his coffee, reason number 486 of why Loki is an arsehole. 

“So,” Loki says after a while, he thinks it may have been after the two had discussed the latest episode of Law and Order, but Tony had lost track after the discussed the pros and cons of Frosted Flakes. “Do you know where Steve Rogers is?” He asks and the man opposite him sobers up almost immediately. Loki laughs loudly and rests his head in one of his hands still watching the man. “Or are you simply just an underpaid henchman that really has no idea what the big boss does?” 

Tony straightens up immeidatly because whilst Tony hates Loki’s guts, he does know that the guy is really is good at interrogation, he will grudgingly admit that to the guy. 

“Are you kidding me, my father owns and runs the biggest bank this side of New York.” Tony scoffs loudly and receives a glare from Loki in return. 

“Yeah and my daddy ran the biggest company on this side of the Milky Way kid.” He says loudly and Loki clenches his fist on the table with a slight smirk.

“And look where he ended up.” Loki replies, and okay so Tony shouldn’t throw his coffee cup at the man.

But he does and later when he is called into his captain’s office and Coulson asks him why he did it he chalks it up to the stress of the job and leaves his office with a frown and a two week suspension.

 

He is sitting in the local police hangout with Bruce, men in uniform surround them laughing loudly really Tony knows he shouldn’t be here in fact he would rather be out looking for his partner, but Bruce had essentially ordered him to go and get a coffee with him. He has a funny feeling Coulson had ordered his friend to take him here, it is no secret at the moment that Tony has actually not slept in the past twenty six hours.

“At what moment did you think throwing a hot cup-“

“Cold.” Tony interrupts and Bruce actually raises a brow at his friend in irritation.

“What?” he asks and Tony shakes his head slowly.

“It was a cold cup of coffee.” Tony says simply.

“Tony, Loki had burns on the back of his neck,” Bruce replies taking a sip of his tea. Bruce can’t have too much caffeine, he goes a little insane when he has too much, which for him is two cups a day, Tony can go close to seven and three red bulls, well that was his record after that he had convinced himself that he could see smells, it hadn’t turned out well for him that day. “The cup was not cold.” 

Tony scoffs and shakes his head waving his head beside his head slowly. “They were hardly burns; he was just a little red.” 

Bruce places his tea down and raises the brow again. “That would still mean the cup was hot.” 

“Luke-warm.” Tony offers taking a sip of his drink, Bruce knows that right now there is no more arguing with his friend the man can get very stubborn when it suits him. 

“Either way Tony you threw a cup of Coffee at him.” Bruce enunciates each word carefully, honestly he doesn’t know why Tony hates the other man so much, it wasn’t like Loki was cruel to absolutely everyone, in fact the man was actually kind of nice, well to everyone except his brother and perhaps Tony, but honestly he is only cruel to Tony for the simple reason that Tony was the one to start their little battle of wills as Bruce would like to call it. He sits back in his seat and looks back at Tony slowly. “You are lucky he didn’t press charges against you.” Bruce states matter of factly.

Tony knows he is right.

He sets his coffee cup down and looks out the window and onto the busy street with a loud sigh; he sat here two days ago with Steve watching the park across the street where a young family were having a picnic. He remembers it because that was when Steve showed him the ring he was going to give Peggy.

Tony had laughed when he said he wanted to propose and start a family with the woman, he had thought the idea was ludacris, for the simple fact that Tonk knew he would never settle down with a singular person.

“He is out there.” Tony says softly watching a couple stroll across the street both of them laughing, their hands held together so tightly that Tony thinks they could meld together and form some kind of physical bond. Slowly he turns back towards Bruce and frowns. “I promised Peggy I would find him.” 

Bruce looks back at Tony with a soft smile that Tony can only think is condescending. “And you will find him Tony, but not if you work yourself to these conditions.” He moves an arm around the coffee place with raised brows. Before dropping his hands and clasping them together in front of his tea. “When was the last time you went home?” 

Okay that is an easy question two days ago- no wait he went out the night before and wound up in some busty brunette’s bed, and the night before that he got blind drunk at Clint’s and stayed the night there, and the night before that he stayed over at Pepper and Happy’s apartment and listened to their honeymoon stories. Shit he hasn’t been home in close to a week.

“A couple of days ago.” He says slowly picking up his mug and gulping down the last of the beautiful liquid.

Bruce raises a single brow now and takes of his glasses to clean them. “Go home, and sleep I’m sure by tomorrow they will find a new lead.” 

Tony shakes his head quickly, because no, there is no way he is going to go back home to his empty apartment and sit around and not do his part to find his friend. He owes the guy that much.

Bruce sighs loudly and rubs his forehead. “Tony, go home.” He says looking back up at his friend.

“Bruce I need to find him.” He says with a grunt, he knows he shouldn’t be angry at Bruce, he knows that, but he needs to find Steve, he has to do it. 

“Tony, the whole department is looking for him, even the men in blue-“

“I’m the reason he is gone.” Tony all but shouts out, he can feel the tears prickling his eyes but he ignores the feeling, ignores the stinging and the pain, he will not cry, he will not. He steels himself slowly and his face is now and unrecognizable mask. 

Bruce is silent and watching him carefully. “What do you mean Tony?” And he doesn’t know how to explain how it is his fault but it was his fault. His entire fault. 

Tony shoves his head into his hands and groans loudly. “It just is.” He says loudly so loudly that a man on one of the counters turns around and looks at him with a frown, he looks at the man with a raised brow and nods his head up in a ‘fight me’ gesture, the police officer simply shakes his head with a soft smirk and turns around facing the man next to him.

“Tony.” Bruce says softly and moves one of his hands out as if to hold onto Tony, but he shifts back so that his friend is unable to reach him and shakes his head slowly, he can’t do this, not right now. Not ever again, he slows his breathing down and closes his eyes, counting to ten slowly. He is not going to have a panic attack not here.

“I’m fine, Brucie.” He says slowly opening his eyes slowly and looking at the man who is staring back at him in worry. “Seriously.” He says again with a slight smile, only he doesn’t feel it on the inside. 

“I think I’m going to go home.” He says slower and frowns. “Go and get some sleep.” He orders Tony with a brisk tone, Tony nods his head like it is a great idea and suddenly he feels so exhausted that he just wants to slam his head against the table and rest his eyes for a couple of hours, but he gets a feeling that Flow in the back wouldn’t appreciate that very much. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Bruce says pulling out his wallet, but Tony beats him to it with a slight smirk throwing down a twenty and sculling the rest of his drink, Bruce doesn’t follow but he goes to make an objection when he spies the twenty, his wallet firmly in his hand.

“Tony-“

“Not now Brucie bear, my pillow is calling me.” Tony calls standing up quickly and moving towards the door. It doesn’t take a genius to know that Bruce is following him.

“Just Remember Tony.” Bruce says as soon as they leave the donut shop, Tony turns and looks at his friend his long overcoat swaying with him as he moves. “That if you need anything. And I mean anything. Call me.” 

Tony nods his head a little. “Sure, Thanks man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

There is a loud knock on his door that startles him slightly from his position on the couch, he doesn’t know who it could be but the chance that it is some kind of criminal is slim, what kind of criminal knocks on the door of a detective anyway. 

The stupid kind, clearly.

“Come in.” he calls taking a sip of his coffee, it’s cold now and the TV blares in the background with the news on. Behind the desk sits happy and some woman, he doesn’t remember her name but he once fucked her on that very table they are delivering the news from.

That was a good day.

The door opens with a loud creak that Tony really needs to fix, but he likes it that way. It makes his father even more frustrated when he comes over for an unannounced visit. 

Almost exactly how Tony feels when his father pops around for an unexpected visit, funny that isn’t it?

“I see you listened to me yesterday.” Bruce calls stepping inside the small apartment he is dressed for another day in the lab and Tony has to remind himself that while he is on probation from work none of his friends are, and that they are trying to find Steve. 

Tony smirks a little. “Yeah well I try.” He replies as Bruce throws a box towards him. It lands beside him with a plonk and Tony looks down at it the coffee cup still raised to his lips, he raises a brow before looking back up at the scientist. “Donuts? Something must be wrong.” 

And his stomach churns at the thought. They have found Steve, dead. He is dead, his breathing becomes more rapid and shallow and his veins turn to ice. Please don’t let Steve be dead, he doesn’t want Steve to be dead, no, Steve can’t be dead, cos it’s Steve, the all-round American boy next door. 

And they can’t die, movies say so.

“Yeah,” Bruce mutters and Tony calms down a little, because Coulson would have brought him in if they had found Steve dead, he is just being stupid. “I do have a bit of bad news actually.” 

Also Bruce would be crying, he would be a mess and would probably quit under the strain. Or downing a cup of coffee which would not be good.

“Well,” Tony asks because now he is getting a little irritated. “What is the news?” 

Bruce sighs loudly and rubs his hand through his hair. “Odinson and Lauferson are working on the case.” 

Tony groans and slams his free hand over his eyes. “Of all the people.” He moans in frustration. “Does Coulson do these things to piss me off?” 

Bruce chuckles at that and sits down next to Tony picking up the box of donuts and moving them to the coffee table. “Tony, you know they are the best for the job.” He replies taking of his glasses and rubbing them on his purple shirt. 

“Yeah,” he sighs loudly his hands slowly slipping from his face in a moment of pure annoyance on his part. “But Lauferson, really. That bastard won’t let me live it down if he finds Steve.” And there it is that word ‘if’. 

It won’t be an ‘it’ it’s a ‘when’. 

When Loki finds Steve.

‘There much better, see how calming it is to replace a single word.’

Bruce shakes his head. “But does it matter?” he asks opening the box, tempting Tony to eat one. “Because Steve will be back, and dare I say it, okay.” He shrugs his shoulders a little and looks at Tony who is eyeing the donuts speculatively. 

There is a moment of silence until Tony has had enough and practically dives onto the box of fried dough with a hungry look. 

“I will tell you what” Tony says whipping crumbs of his face in between mouthfuls of chocolate glazed doughnut. And yes it is a damn good doughnut. “If Loki does find Steve. I will buy the guy a beer.” He takes a long sip of his coffee until the mug is empty and places it on the coffee table without a second glance. “But until then, I won’t even consider him helpful.” 

Bruce sighs loudly because that is as close as he can get to changing Tony’s mind on the man. 

“You know Loki isn’t that bad of a guy.” Bruce says picking up a cinnamon covered doughnut. The television shifts and Bruce watches as the news reporter talks about the weather for the coming week, it looks like it may get a little warmer.

“Yeah and spiders are just misunderstood creatures.” Tony replies not even looking at Bruce, the weather finishes and the two anchors talk for a moment joking around, Tony thinks that Happy looks a little too, well Happy. 

“Tony, what has the guy ever done to you?” Bruce asks looking at his friend. 

“He was born.” 

“Tony.” Bruce sighs loudly.

“What?” Tony asks a little affronted tearing his eyes away from the screen. Bruce doesn’t know if he is joking or not, he hopes it is a joke. Then again he wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t.

Bruce sighs again and checks his phone before looking back up at him with a soft look, he needs to leave soon if he wants to catch that ten past eight train to get to work on time. “You know that this whole thing is ridiculous.” 

Tony shakes his head, because in his mind it is not that ridiculous, the guy is after all a psychopath, just that he is the only person that can see it. Everyone else is just blinded by his smile and witty personality.

“To you maybe.” He replies back, the finances are on now and he wants to know how his father’s business is doing. Up five per cent in one day, he nods his head appreciatively at the work. The stocks are already at an all-time high and that five per cent just makes everything that much better.

Maybe daddy dearest won’t come over for a visit anytime soon, he has a funny thing of only visiting when the stocks dip lower that ten percent in a day, that is usually when he decides to visit his only child.

Bruce is silent for a moment, respecting his friend’s curiosity with the stock report. “Listen Tony.” He says getting up slowly, picking another donut up for the road. “I have to go, but I will talk to you tomorrow.” Tony looks up then and raises a brow.

“Not tonight?” he asks and Bruce shakes his head. 

“I have a date.” He replies easily and Tony is suddenly interested.

“Oh, with Betty?” he asks sitting up straighter.

Bruce blushes and Tony chuckles at his friend. He has been trying to get the two together since he noticed their quiet little sex eyes dance over a year ago, it was difficult and arduous and often, Steve would tell Tony to leave the two alone and let them sort it out on their own.

Tony told Steve to shut up.

“Where are you taking her, Brucie boy?” he asks now fully turning to face his friend. 

“I’m going to her place, she is cooking.” He says picking up his bag he had dumped on the breakfast bench, Tony smirks to himself and crows loudly. 

“You’re in!” he screeches loudly and Bruce blushes some more.

“Jesus, Tony.” 

“Just go and get to work.” He cries with a smile, even though inside he is dying a little. “Go and see your lover and have Science orgasms.” He calls out as Bruce opens the door to leave. 

Tony catches how red his cheeks turn before he leaves, he laughs louder.

 

The phone rings and Tony drops his screwdriver and picks it up, bringing it to his ear, sticking it between his shoulder and said ear as he works to fix the toaster, as well as adding an extra feature to make it voice activated. 

Because who doesn’t want a voice activated toaster.

All those years spent at MIT, are really paying off.

“Yo.” He answers pulling the main panel off the toaster.

“Tony.” A feminine voice answers and Tony smiles to himself.

“Hey Pep. What’s happening?” he asks finally yanking the panel off, he quickly inspects the metal surface for any scratches and when he doesn’t find any he smiles again. 

“I’m on my lunch.” She replies back easily. “But I wanted to know how you are?” she puffs slightly and Tony can tell that she is walking through the streets of Manhattan. 

Tony was originally meant to work for his father and take over the business, but he didn’t want to. Mostly out of his father’s spite, but he did manage to get Pepper into the job and if Tony decides not to take over the family business, Pepper will become Stark enterprises new CEO. 

Leaving him with a dodgy job he doesn’t like, yet doesn’t hate and billions of dollars. Enough to put Bill Gate’s fortune to shame. 

It will be a win, win situation for all parties involved, well except for daddy dearest.

“I am fine, Pep.” He replies and even he can tell it sounds a little too forced.

“Do you want me to come over?” she asks and Tony’s objection is immediate, she chuckles a little and he winces.

“How long is the probation?” she asks this time and Tony is a little shocked at that, it only happened yesterday afternoon, how the hell does she know? But before he can ask she replies back easily. “Coulson told me.” 

Ah and that makes sense, because both Coulson and Pepper are close, sometimes they go on their little double dates together, Pepper and Happy and Coulson and his little cellist friend. Tony doesn’t know her name and he doubts he ever will, everyone is oddly tight lipped about her, Tony has often speculated she is a spy.

“Then wouldn’t he have told you how long it was?” he asks then picking up a wire, he may need to weld the tiny pieces together. 

“Yeah, but I want to hear it from you.” She replies easily, he can hear talking in the background and he knows it is Happy, who else would it be?

Tony sighs loudly and drops the pieces to the table, placing a hand over his eyes and using the other to hold the phone. “Two weeks.” He replies.

“You’re lucky it wasn’t longer.” She mutters.

And Tony knows he is lucky, incredibly so. He should have been fired and Loki should have pressed charges, but he hadn’t and from his sources, Loki was not planning on it.

Which either meant he was lucky or Loki was planning something.

Tony sighs again loudly.

“Listen Tony, I will talk to you later.” He can hear more things over the line, talking getting louder and more insistent. “Call me if you need anything. And please don’t do anything stupid.” 

“I will try Peps.” He hangs up the phone and looks down at the coffee table before kicking it with enough force that it slides across the carpeted floor.

 

It’s the middle of the night when there is a loud rasp at the door, and Tony is a little shocked because who the hell is knocking at this time of the night.

Slowly he rolls off the couch wearing his old track pants and a black singlet, he is in no way going to get dressed for the arsehole who has just woken him up, especially since he had only just drifted off into his peaceful slumber. 

And yeah he was dreaming. Dreaming of a blonde, a brunette and himself, so he was not in any way shape or form the least bit happy about this wake up.

“Stupid, dick, waking me up and shit.” He mutters walking towards the door, he trips over a box of pizza and grunts loudly as he slips a little, almost hitting his thigh on the corner wall. 

He grunts again and thanks every one and thing he can for that lucky save. 

He doesn’t want a bruise on him at the moment, he is planning on going out sometime this week and it is always a little awkward when he is getting intimate with a woman and she sees a bruise on something like his thigh, they get a little annoyed when they spot something like that.

The knocking grows a little more persistent and he growls slightly. “I’m coming, Jesus.” He growls reaching the door, he doesn’t even check who it is, he quickly readjusts himself with one hand and with the other he swings the door open wide.

It takes him a moment to really realise who is at the door.

Because really what the fuck. 

How does the guy even know where he lives?

Let alone why he is even here.

Loki stands there his black hair tied up into a ponytail, the suit he wears is soaking wet, with what Tony thinks is a mixture of blood and mud stained onto the dark fabric. “What the fuck, Lauferson.”

Loki simply looks up at him with an impish grin. “May I come in?” he asks and Tony simply moves out of the way and allows the man to waltz into the small apartment.

He really can’t be bothered getting into an argument with the man and the old lady across the hall has told him she is sick of his antics.

“Smaller than I thought.” He muses stepping over the pizza box, he looks down at it in slight disgust. “The mess, is exactly as I assumed however.” He looks back at Tony with a smirk, who shuts the door with a slam. 

“Where is Thor?” Tony asks, he is simply going to ignore the man’s insults, he doesn’t need to get into any more trouble. 

“Ah.” Loki says plonking himself down onto the chair. 

“Come on.” Tony groans watching the man sit on the couch he was just sleeping on. “Your covered in shit, can you not sit on my sofa?” 

Loki doesn’t reply in words, he simply smirks some more and lays his dirty arse, boots on Tony’s coffee table, kicking a few journals and books away with his toes. 

“I am in need of your help, Stark.” He says with a soft smirk as he watches the television; it is still on and currently on some psychic hotline thing that comes on every night at midnight.

Great now the guy is going to think he is into that kind of stuff.

“Yeah and what help might that be?” Tony asks crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

“My darling, brother” he says with such contempt that Tony thinks his television might erupt into a burst of flames. “Has disappeared.” 

Tony freezes, how the fuck is Loki so calm about this.

“What? When?” he asks a little panicked Loki shoos him away with a flick of his wrist and watches the television. 

“We found a lead on Roger’s disappearance, followed it” he shrugs a little “and next thing I know he was gone.” 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Tony asks then glaring at the man, he doesn’t like this one bit. “I’m on probation.” 

Loki looks back at him then and smirks. “So am I.” he says before getting up in a swift and delicate move. “And I am also in need of a partner.” 

Yeah Tony doesn’t like this one bit. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to team up with the guy. Two of New York’s finest lives are on the line. And he promised Peggy he would find Steve.

“Deal.” 

He shakes Loki’s hand. Loki smirks then and Tony thinks that he may have made a deal with the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys’ thank you all for the comments and for reading this I appreciate it so, so much. So thank you all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter 

The coffee table was no longer made of wood, in Tony’s opinion it was now made of paper, with not a single surface on top showing the dark wood that the table had originally consisted of.

It was a purely paper table, so papery that Tony was considering taking shares in a Paper company. 

That is how papery the table was.

He looks at one of the pieces of paper, an enlarged photograph of the building Loki and Thor had been investigating an hour before Thor had disappeared. 

Tony sighs loudly and stares at said picture. He had never seen the building before, in fact this building was more like a bunch of offices in the higher end of town, whilst the building Steve and Tony had been investigating had been a warehouse by the docks. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” He growls opening a can of red bull with a cruel and sadistic snarl. 

Loki had disappeared just under an hour ago, after Tony had complained enough on Loki’s bad smell, think sewer and a red cross blood donation all rolled into one, blood and shit, and if you imagine those two smells mixed together, then you will certainly know how bad the guy smelt. 

Loki had scoffed and demanded to know where the bathroom was. Tony had shown him and thrown a bunch of clothes into the room before the other man could say anything. 

Loki was not going to be wearing those shit stained clothes again, and he definitly was not going to be walking around naked, Tony did not want to see that at any present moment. 

He takes a long swig of the energy drink and sighs into the can before looking back down at the pictures in front of him. He has already looked, analysed and thought about all of the facts on these two buildings, one was abandoned, the other was used as small office spaces, both had different owners, as well as different real estate agencies. 

They were so different that Tony had no idea how Loki and Thor would have even thought about checking out the business building. 

There were no connections. 

It just made this whole thing all the more weird.

He sighs a little and looks towards the hallway, he can just see the bathroom door, light streams from underneath the doorway and Tony just knows the arsehole is using up all his hot water. He bets the guy is doing it on purpose as well.

He puts the drink down on a piece of paper that names all of the suspects on the case and sits back in the chair shutting his eyes and running his hand all the way through his hair before springing back forward in his seat to continue to look at the evidence.

He doesn’t trust Loki in this.

He really doesn’t.

In fact Tony has reasons to believe that he caused Thor to disappear, maybe even Steve. 

But he wants to makes sure he has all the facts before he even thinks about arresting the guy, he doubts Coulson will even deal with his shit anymore if that happens, Coulson may even call Fury and then Tony just knows he will be in even more shit if that happens.

There is a soft 'bing' that comes from beside him, he looks down immediately at the small tablet beside him which lights up to the image of a 1960’s hot-rod covered in flames and the shiniest rims a man has ever seen. Tony would know.

It’s his car, well one of them anyway.

But the main picture is not what catches his attention, it’s the small box in the centre that alerts him to an email.

Its Bruce, he can tell because his picture pops up, it’s ridiculous, He took it when his friend was completely drunk and had been told by a few unnamed people (i.e himself and one Bucky Barnes) to pull his best sexy face, which was really good, well if by really good he means and elephant who has smoked to much weed and has drunk enough animal tranquilizer to put a whole heard of the giant animals into a long sleep.

Then yeah, it was the Tyra Banks of Model shots.

He opens it up with a frown and reads it.

_Tony,_

_I know you broke into the system._

_Bruce._

Tony smiles then and chuckles briefly, he had to get the information he needed somehow, and it wasn’t like he could just walk into the precinct and ask for the papers he needed.

“What’s so funny?” Loki asks and Tony looks up immediately from the tablet as if he was a ten year old looking up porn caught by his father and mother. 

And no that hadn’t happened once.

It had happened twice and he is damn proud of the look his mother had given him, and the sly thumbs up his dad had given him when she wasn’t looking.

He regrets looking up at Loki like that as soon as it happens. 

Loki stands there with a towel wrapped around his waist, still dripping wet with a hand towel in his hand as he dries his long hair. 

And fuck does the man look good.

Slim and sexy.

Like some kind of god.

And fuck, back to work, before he catches you staring.

Oops too late.

“Bruce knows I cracked the system.” He says looking back down at the email with a frown. Think of Bruce’s picture. Bruce’s picture.

Think of the fucking picture.

Loki sighs loudly and Tony has to remind himself not to look up, which works, really it works brilliantly until Loki sits down beside him and crosses his legs, showing way to much thigh.

And no amount of pictures concerning Bruce’s sexy drunk face will stop the way his pants seem to tighten.

Tony swallows thickly and picks up his drink sculling it quickly, giving his hands something to do, before they begin to travel into dangerous territory.

“You seem bothered, Stark.” Loki says as if he doesn’t know what he is doing. Tony likes to think otherwise. 

“Yeah.” He says putting the drink down, refusing to look at the man, instead he picks up a piece of paper and looks at it, as if it may hold all the secrets to the universe. “Put on some clothes.” He tries to make it sound like he isn’t bothered he really does, but he gets the feeling the way he shifts on the seat is saying otherwise.

Then Loki laughs, the bastard laughs at him as if he has told him the funniest joke known to human kind. 

“Why does this bother you?” Loki asks and Tony watches him from the corner of his eyes, the arsehole stretches along the seat his fingertips only just grazing along Tony’s shoulder. 

And he has to hold back the growl as one finger touches his neck. 

Pepper was right he really does need to control those urges. 

“Maybe next time, sweetheart.” Tony sits up then finishing the rest of his drink before throwing it into the bin. It clangs on the side and misses completely; Loki winces at the sound and glares at the can that rests on the floor. 

Tony picks up the picture of the building and pegs it to the wall with a thumbtack, ignoring the loud sigh coming from Loki as the man realises that there is no board behind all the pieces of information on the wall. 

He isn’t bothered, he is a bachelor with a fortune worth billions, although it is more his father’s fortune. No matter how many times the man tries to give him money.

“So,” Tony starts crossing his arm across his chest and resting the other under his chin. “What brought you two here?” He continues to stare at the paper and Loki sighs again.

“I have…connections.” He says slowly, Tony turns around to face him watching him as he scans the papers that cover the table. 

“Connections?” Tony asks a little sceptically. “You mean cons?” Loki looks up then with a wide sinister smile.

“Not everyone has friends in high places, Stark.” Loki stands then re adjusting his towel as he walks past Tony and towards the wall with that little smile he has. 

“No, but we,” He says gesturing towards them both. “Are not supposed to.” Tony says slowly as if every annunciation would get it deeper into Loki’s head. 

Loki scoffs loudly and Tony stares at him until Loki turns and faces him. “Please Stark.” Loki begins with a condescending smile. “You can’t tell me that even you have not had… liaisons, with common criminals.” 

And damn if Loki hasn’t got him there. He turns around and faces the wall again before he smiles and looks back at the man. “Got any friends that we can talk to?” 

Loki smiles back at him, and it is more tooth than anything.

The boy is sitting on a park bench when they first meet him; he looks like your average teenage boy, short blonde hair, jeans and an ordinary shirt. 

It isn’t until Loki has to actually pull Tony over towards the bench that he realises this kid is their informant on the underworld or crime. 

“Are you serious?” Tony hisses towards Loki once he spots the kid. “What is he going to tell us? The cafeteria ran out of brownies?” 

Loki smirks at him with a sideways glance. “Really Stark, what kind of school cafeteria sells brownies?” 

“The best kind obviously.” The kid replies playing with a lighter. He pockets it quickly and looks back up at Loki with a smirk. “Loki.” He greets.

Loki goes quickly to sit down beside him and raises an arm until it is resting on the top of the seat next to where the boy sits. “St. John.” 

“Pyro.” He corrects with a frown. “So what can I do you for boys?” he claps a hand along his thighs and smiles at the two. 

“Pyro?” Tony asks, before crossing his arms with a smile. “The kid who set fire to the restaurant last month.” 

Pyro smiles up at him then. “You didn’t have enough evidence to hold me.” 

Tony scoffs then. “More like Mr Lehnsherr could afford a good lawyer for you.” 

Pyro laughs then loudly, enough to cause a few people to turn and look at him. “You must be Tony Stark.” He replies pulling his hand out. Tony shakes it a little. “I have heard a lot about you.” 

“Good things I hope.” He says slowly. 

“I’m afraid not.” Pyro says again before looking down at Loki. “So what do you want to know?” 

Loki looks around the park with a frown, as if waiting for someone to pop up out of nowhere with all the answers he needs. Tony thinks it makes the guy look really suss. 

Okay so he still doesn’t trust him.

The guy is absolutely crazy. 

“I want you to tell me everything you know on the disappearance of Steven Rogers and Thor Odinson.” Loki turns back to Pyro who is looking down at the footpath with a frown.

“What do you have for me?” he asks and Loki frowns now. With a particular malice shinning in his eyes, it’s a look Tony has only ever seen once from Loki and it was after one of his cases was dismissed in court because Thor had been incidentally giving away information on the case to the media. 

“I have nothing for you.” Pyro shakes his head then with a frown. 

“Then I can’t help you.” He goes to get up then and Tony can’t stand it, he needs Steve back. He needs him back and this is getting him nowhere. 

He grabs the boys arm and pulls him towards him with a frown, his heart is beating faster and faster, the boy squirms a little before looking up at the detective beside him. 

“Listen kid, give us the information we need, or I will make your life a living hell.” He growls slightly at Pyro who smirks then and Tony’s hand is itching to pound itself in the kids face. 

“Listen Sherlock, I could die if I give this information away.” He steps back a little prying his arm out of Tony’s tight grip. “In fact, I could die if I am even seen sitting next to you in a café. And I am not too keen on dying.” 

Tony pauses for a moment before growling. “We will offer you protection.” He calls out and Pyro chuckles turning around. 

“Yeah like I am going to say yes to that.” And the kid is right; he works with a known crime syndicate. He frowns to himself and rubs a hand on the back of his neck watching the man leave. 

“An alibi.” He calls out, and he watches as the young man pauses and turns around slowly, eyeing the detective carefully. “Anytime you want it.” 

“An alibi?” he asks again and Loki raises a brow.

“Yes.” He says finally standing up and walking beside his partner with a smile. “An alibi, next time you burn down, let’s say an apartment complex. We will give you a viable alibi.” 

Tony feels guilty then, he is going through all this trouble, which might end up killing someone to save his friend. If Steve ever found out he will be in a lot of trouble.

He may not even talk to Tony ever again, or he might even ask for a new partner, or even worse he will tell Coulson. 

“Deal.” He moves forward and shakes Loki’s outstretched hand before doing so to Tony, who didn’t even realise his hand, had been out.

“So what can you tell us?” Loki asks after finally finding his voice with a smile. But Tony can still see the anger and betrayal in his eyes. 

It both frightens and excites Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guy’s sorry about the wait for this one, I didn’t know how to write smut very well and still don’t so I had a bit of trouble with it, so sorry because it sucks. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy and don’t forget to tell me what you thought.

As it turned out the little pyromaniac had absolutely no information on the disappearance of Thor, and he had almost nothing on Steve. Except for the reassurance that his gang had nothing to do with it and that the ‘Brotherhood’ was not stupid enough to kidnap two detectives. And that they respected the work of them, seeing as how the ‘Brotherhood’ was just as keen on keeping the citizens of New York safe just like the Police were.

Tony called bull shit and threatened to kick the guy’s head in for not giving them any good information. 

Pyro had laughed and said that they couldn’t hurt him if they tried, in that annoying Australian accent of his. 

“The kid had nothing.” Tony growled nursing his scotch and glaring at the wall across from him, sitting in front of it was some kind of business man with a cheap suit and an even cheaper tie, digging into the bar nuts beside him.

“Well,” Loki starts rubbing his hands together in a clear way that suggests he is trying to remove the awkwardness and tension away from the situation. “At least we know the ‘Brotherhood’ had nothing to do with it.” He says a little lightly. 

Tony turns to look at him then with a raised brow. “Pretty sure we already knew Lauferson.” He takes a long sip of his drink before gesturing the barkeeper with his hand. The man simply nods his head and gets a glass for his favourite customer.

It is no surprise to Loki that the man has been here before. 

“Did we really though, Stark?” he asks taking a sip from his vodka, it is straight and in Tony’s opinion smells like grass. 

“Why do you always do that?” he asks then, his voice is raised in a higher octave and he is so aware of this fact, but he doesn’t stop, because he is pretty sure it is annoying to the other man. 

“Do what?” Loki asks then placing his drink down on the coaster with the preiscion and speed of a viper. 

Tony sighs loudly and quickly thanks the bartender for his drink before turning around and looking at Loki, who simply stares back at him. It’s very unsettling. “That whole, answer with a question thing.” And it is true, as soon as they had stepped into this very bar and had taken a seat Loki had answered most, if not all of his questions with a question.

Loki smiles then and Tony knows he has walked into it.

“What are you talking about?” he asks and Tony smiles a little, even though he is screaming at himself not to on the inside, it is something he would have done if the roles had been reversed. 

Loki laughs then with him and pushes Tony slightly who begins to laugh. “I walked into that, didn’t I?” Loki looks up at Tony then with a smile that is just filled with promises that Tony can’t even decipher. 

Mostly because he doesn’t want to decipher the smile.

“You really did.” Loki replies taking a sip of his drink watching Tony in a way that can only be described as interest, and it is not the interest Tony is used to, it’s not the type that promises night of pleasure and hours and hours of fun, but something different and weird.

He should be scared but he isn’t, he is way too curious in it.

“So,” Tony says trying to break the weird feeling. “What are your usual hangouts?” he asks playing with his glass. “I have never seen you at the doughnut place down on fifth?” 

Loki smirks then and puts his drink down, staring at it for a moment as if it has told him a joke that he finds a little amusing, it is a very strange sight, seeing the man smile like that. “Let’s just say my usual hangouts are not, what you would think they are.” He picks the drink up then and takes a long drink finishing the glass.

His hand shoots up in the air as he gets the barman’s attention and when he receives it he smiles and raises both brows. 

“So you don’t hang out at the local cemetery?” Tony asks then with a smile and Loki almost doubles over in laughter at the man.

“No,” he breathes out in an amused little huff that Tony finds well sexy. Okay yeah he has definitely had too much to drink. “I do not usually find myself sitting at the local cemetery with friends.” He replies easily and Tony has to take a long drink of the scotch in front of him.

It tastes a little bitter on his tongue but he doesn’t mind the taste too much, he is used to it, the beautiful taste of freedom and a carefree kick-arse attitude. 

“You aren’t going to ask me where I hangout?” Tony asks, not even looking at the man who sits next to him, he knows Loki is still watching him in amusement.

“Trust me I know where you hang out.” Loki says with that slight little smile that has Tony completely frazzled and confused. 

“How?” 

Loki chuckles then and chugs his glass back slamming it down onto the table with a quick and heavy force, Tony watches him a little shocked.

“You smell of alcohol, you have powdered doughnut on your chin and glitter in your hair.” Loki says in a covered burp, he frowns a little before smiling and Tony starts to think that maybe the younger man is getting a little drunk. “Which means you hang out at a doughnut shop, and by your earlier conversation it was the place on fifth, you obviously frequent this” Loki pauses for a moment. “Fine establishment,” someone throws up along in the far corner and Tony winces, Loki smiles as if it were some kind of personal joke. “And there is a home of ill repute around the corner.”   
Loki smiles at Tony who simply stares at Loki in utter shock. 

Okay so maybe the guy is good, Tony still doesn’t trust him.

“And, no,” Loki continues as another drink is handed to him, Tony has to commend the guy, he is doing extremely well handling his drink, if Tony had drunk that much he is pretty sure he would be on the floor and calling out for Pepper to take him to bed. “I will not be accompanying you to that place.”

And suddenly Tony really wants to go there. “Fine. I will go by myself.” 

Loki looks at him then with a bright sparkle in his eye that Tony knows he should be worried about, but all he can think of is that slimline body dripping wet. He shifts in his seat under the strong gaze.

“I have a better idea.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony doesn’t know when it started, either it was in the cab, the foyer of his apartment or against Mrs O’Reily’s door. But what he does know is that he was the one that had first pressed his lips to Loki’s, to poke his tongue out and beg for the man to allow it to enter the wet cavern.

Tony would never deny that he was a nymphomaniac; in fact he often promoted that image of his wild sexual nature. It was true, Tony Stark would sleep with anything that had a heartbeat, woman and the occasional man, whoever was interested and wanted a good long fuck.

“Fuck.” He moans as Loki pushes his back against the inside of his door, his hand roaming along Tony’s back in a way that can only be described as sensual. Then again the guy practically screams sensual.

Loki smirks a little and hums before dipping his head a little lower until his teeth are scraping along his neck, he stiffens and slams the head back against the door with a loud and uncensored moan, then Tony has had enough and practically pushes Loki off him. 

The man falls back with a snarl and a growl as he glares down at the man, Tony can see even in the darkened room just how blown his pupils are and it makes Tony ten times harder.

He lunges then pushing the man over the couch, Tony’s hip bangs along the coffee table and he winces in pain before he pushes his tongue further into the man’s mouth, his eyes close instinctively at the feelings together. 

A hand appears on his shoulder, almost ripping his buttoned shirt open and Tony has to pull away for a moment, because he really like this shirt, and he isn’t going to let Loki ruin his favourite shirt, even if it is in a moment of unadulterated lust. 

Loki snarls again and Tony chuckles mirthlessly, he doesn’t want to move away from the man below him, but he doesn’t like Loki and he wants to make the guy work for it. He pulls the top off slowly, and teasingly making the man growl again in frustration. Loki goes to move his hands up and take care of the measly garment, but Tony sits straight and pushes him down in a way that is more annoyance than teasing.

“If we do this.” He says throwing the shirt away, the air the garment creates as it is thrown causes some of the paper to stir on the table, Loki simply growls. “We do it my way.” Tony growls moving lower towards the man, Loki moves up towards his craned neck with a viscous smirk and plants a kiss that is more teeth than tongue. 

Tony doesn’t mind at all, this gives him a chance to bite the arsehole.

Loki pulls away then and pushes the man off him; Tony falls backwards off the arm of the couch and onto the floor. He stumbles for a moment until his back hits the wall, he groans loudly and rubs his head when suddenly Loki is on him again pinning him to the wall.

“Something tells me you like it rough.” Tony mutters with a smirk, Loki simply growls in a more animalistic way before grabbing Tony by the hair and pulling his head up straight until the back of his head is lying flat against the wall. 

“There will be no ‘it’, if you don’t shut up.” He growls before attacking Tony’s neck. 

Tony growls as the younger man sucks on his skin, he doesn’t believe he is about to do this but when someone offers him mind-blowingly hot sex he will accept, even if Loki is the one offering the mind-blowing sex in question.

He pushes Loki back away from him, the skin on his neck burns as Loki takes a bite, and he knows he is bleeding, because even in the darkness he can see the blood on his lips. 

Tony growls then in a mixture between anger and lust before pushing Loki further into the hallway, their lips intermingling between hard thrusts and pushes. Loki’s back hits a wall and he mutters something that sounds between a threat and a curse, Tony ignores the man and pushes the door open. 

Loki’s lips find his again with a bruising kiss that leaves Tony breathless. Loki turns the two around and pushes Tony backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed and he collapses onto it with a thud.

Loki climbs onto the bed and quickly straddles Tony’s knees. His hands roaming around Tony’s chest, the man whimpers at the attention his now straining member is not receiving. 

“Poor, Stark.” Loki whispers in a condescending tone. His hands trailing down further and further and it is starting to drive Tony insane. “No one to pay attention to his little friend.” Then his hand grips the fabric that now covers his straining member with both hands. “No,” he says and Tony moans as that hand slips into his pants playing with the fabric of his underwear. “Not little.” He mutters and Tony has the feeling he is more talking to himself than Tony. 

Then his finger slips into his underwear and slowly it runs along his shaft, Tony makes a loud moan and wriggles out of his pants as fast as he can. 

“Jesus.” He moans gripping the bed sheets with both hands. 

Loki chuckles and Tony has had enough, he needs the other man to be naked as well. His fists grip onto his shirt and pull the fabric off him, buttons pop as he flings the garment away with a shrug, Loki apparently likes his idea because he quickly and efficiently removes his shoes and pants in a matter of seconds.

And there is no way in hell that thing is going anywhere near his butt.

To say Loki’s dick is impressive is an understatement; it springs to attention and looks almost as long as his arm, he suddenly feels a little inadequate in comparison to the monster that he is now staring at.

Tony feels a little jealous, but before he can voice his appreciation there is a skilled tongue swirling around the head. He has a split second of clarity before he realizes what is happening.

“Oh my god.” He groans loudly, he thinks it may have turned into a shout along the way but he isn’t sure, he isn’t quite sure of anything at the moment.

Then Loki isn’t on him anymore and Tony growls and moves his hand to push his head back down onto him because fuck, they guy must give good head if just his tongue can do that. 

“Who would have thought,” he says with that smirk that just screams arsehole. “Anthony Stark reduced to screaming like a common whore with just one tongue.” 

“Shut up.” He growls pushing Loki down with a groan. His mouth quickly accommodates Tony’s member. Tony moans and groans again thrusting deeper and deeper into the moist cavern without any concern for Loki, it’s not like he likes the guy or anything anyway. 

Right now between both of them it is just about the sex.

And fuck it is good sex. 

It doesn’t take long for Tony to squirm under the feeling and almost push the younger man off him, before twirling them both around until Loki is laying with his back against the bed and Tony is above him his arms bracketing the mans head. 

Loki looks up at him with a little smirk that Tony wants to lick off his face because there is no way someone can look that sexy and get away with it. His hair is a messy blob on the bed and even in the dark it seems to shine in a way that would have any model jealous. 

He must use some bloody brilliant shampoo to get it that shiny.

Tony quickly shakes away his thoughts to focus on what he is about to do, but before he can there is a moan that simply erupts from Loki, that has Tony shiver in delight. He looks down at the man’s arms, well one of them. It rests above his head, twirling into his hair with sudden and jerky movements. Then he realises where the other one is when he feels something hit his thigh. 

His eyes widen then and he looks down at the man, his fingers buried deep inside himself. 

And if that isn’t the hottest thing he has ever seen, his head dips then quickly and suddenly as he shoves a sharp and biting kiss onto the taller man, who reciprocates quickly shoving his tongue into Tony’s mouth, it traces the roof of his mouth tickling the nerves there.

Tony pulls away and stares down at the sinful man beneath him.

“Someone is a bit needy.” He croaks, as a pair of legs, suddenly launch themselves onto his shoulders, he shivers again at the feeling as a foot rubs along the back of his neck.

Something is shoved towards his chest quickly and he almost doesn’t register it until it pokes him, it is hard and cold and a little sharp. He looks down at the offending item and frowns slightly. 

It’s a tube of lube.

He doesn’t have lube.

He ran out the week before last and he hasn’t gone out to buy any since.

“Figured you wouldn’t have any.” Loki interrupts his train of thought shoving the tube insistently towards him. “So I brought some.” 

“From where? You haven’t been home since yesterday morning.” Tony mutters he doesn’t know why he cares so much about this especially since he has someone laying underneath him wonton and ready for him. But he does, this matters a whole lot because Tony Stark does not like to be curious.

And it seems that all Loki ever does to him is, make him curious.

Loki smirks up at him and his arm comes down to scratch against Tony’s arm, his eyes roll back into his head at the feeling it gives him. A painful pleasure. “Does it really matter Stark?” he asks in a purr that could very well also be a growl.

Tony grabs the bottle from his hand and smirks down at the man. “I suppose not.” He grunts as he pours the gel onto his hand, it’s cold and he shivers as he places it on his member whom twitches at the cool feeling and the anticipation.

There is a low growl beneath him and whether it is in frustration or anger he has no idea but he doesn’t want to hear another syllable out of Loki’s mouth, well one that makes any sense and isn’t his name, he shoves himself in and the growl changes entirely to an almost chocked sob.

Tony wastes absolutely no time in thrusting, perhaps because Loki feels so good, it could also be the way Loki’s mouth purses into a delectable little ‘O’, or because Tony wants Loki to know that he isn’t doing any of this out of any sort of endearment. 

He wants the guy to feel pain. 

And judging from the way Loki continues to jab the heel of his foot into the top of Tony’s back, he feels exactly the same way.

You don’t need to like someone to have sex with them.

“Faster.” Loki growls into an order and for a moment Tony doesn’t want to, he wants to go slower just to piss the guy off, but there is a more primal urge that screams at him to move harder and faster.

His thrusts pick up the pace and he moves deeper and deeper, both bodies shaking with adrenaline as they move together in a sloppy mess, the sound of skin on skin slapping each other and loud moans that reverberate off walls, assaulting the normally quiet room with noise. 

“I hate you.” Tony whispers lowly into Loki’s ear, there is a soft barely there chuckle before a hand wraps around his neck and he is delved towards Loki’s mouth and is met with a biting kiss which draws blood. It stings and it’s uncomfortable but it feels good and he moans loudly. 

He pulls his head up after a moment picking up one of Loki’s legs around his neck and pulling it closer towards the body, stretching him further. 

“My sentiments” He says with a moan that Tony hopes is pain, Tony shifts his weight as one of his arms grows tired and weak shifting his aim inside of the young man. “Exact-oo.” He moans loudly, his eyes shut as his body trembles, clenching around Tony who moans loudly and stops thrusting for a moment.

“Fuck.” He groans and Loki is holding his neck with one hand clenching down with his nails whilst the other furiously strokes his own member.

“Keep. Moving.” Loki growls slapping Tony on the back of the head. And how can he say no to that? He grounds his teeth together and buries his knees further into the bed arching over Loki’s body and pulling his body closer to get in even deeper. 

He thrusts in slowly and builds his pace until he is moving back to his original pace, it’s tiring and all he wants is to just sleep and get over this fatigue.

“Faster.” Loki growls again and Tony twitches at the sound. Really he is going as fast as he can. 

He shifts again inside Loki and the man moans loudly again calling out something that is so unintelligible that Tony almost pauses in his movements to decipher what he just said, but he doesn’t because he wants to hit that spot again. Loki clenches around him again and he groans again at the feeling of Loki around him. 

Loki’s shouts and moans grow louder and louder, their bodies trembling as if being rocked by a quake. Then with one final tug of Loki’s own member he comes with a shout and a scream that completely jars his body squeezing down on Tony. 

“Jesus.” He calls coming inside of Loki with a wild and manic grin, before collapsing on the man who pushes Tony off him with a snarl. Tony doesn’t even look at him; he simply closes his eyes and rolls over on the bed. “Get out” He huffs trying to get his breath back. “Of my bed, Lauferson.”

“I plan on sleeping here.” Loki says rolling over on his side, Tony can tell from the movements that his back is now to himself, and he doesn’t mind that.

“Fine.” He grunts rolling over himself until he too is sleeping on his side with his back to the other man, his body still buzzing. “Jus’ don’t kill me in my sleep.” He mutters.

“I don’t plan on it.” Loki replies easily, and that is all Tony hears because right now he just wants to sleep, for at least three hours.

That is all he wants at the moment, then he will worry about Steve in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting really makes me smile. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait lots have been happening, but I hope you all enjoy.

The morning is cold, which can only mean one thing. The fucking weather man was wrong. Warm weather his arse. He shivers a little as he adjusts the thermostat wrapping the blanket even tighter around his shoulders in an attempt to keep out the cold.

He picks up the pan that lies on top of the radiator, slamming it once onto the metal creating a loud clanging noise that echoes through the apartment, he winces at the sharp crisp noise turning the dial up to the highest setting. It’s freezing and he is surprised that it isn’t snowing outside.

Then again it probably is snowing somewhere.

Forcing his eyes closed he falls onto the couch in an ungraceful pile of blanket and flesh, huddling up until he takes up less than half of the space, the remote in his out stretched hand as he flicks the television on.

There is nothing on except the morning news and even that is coming to an end bringing on the early daytime talk shows that he despises with everything he is worth.

He had been a young man when he had first bared the full brunt of the talk show media, it had been after his graduation and before his induction into the force when he was still in line for the iron throne that is Stark Industries, and according to most of the talk shows he was a ‘public menace who wouldn’t even be fit enough to run a newsstand, let alone a multi-billion dollar company who prizes themselves on military weapons.’

Not that he knew the quote word for word or anything. 

Weren’t they surprised when he signed up for the force two months after the whole debacle, it wasn’t until he had taken a major role in taking down lower Manhattan’s biggest drug lord that they had realised that he wasn’t as bad as they had all made him out to be.

Well to the public anyway, his co-workers were convinced he was the same kid that got caught smoking weed in the White House, while his father was sealing the deal of a century.

There were still the odd paternity tests issued in the hopes of trying to get a few extra thousand dollars a week, just not as often as there used to be and they had all turned out to be completely false, he would just like to point that out.

He was extra careful.

He watches the last few segments of the news as the anchors farewell their guests and viewers and ask everyone to watch again the next day. He scoffs at that, because if it were a good morning then he wouldn’t be watching the news. He would be asleep or working on something.

Unfortunately at the moment he is a little hung over and way too tired to actually do anything remotely productive. 

“I’d kill for a coffee.” He mutters to himself, not even a little surprised in the fact that Loki is still asleep wrapped in his sheets.

Not his quilt though. 

He managed to snatch that out of the man’s grasp when he had gotten out of bed. Loki was a surprisingly deep sleeper. Either that or he was faking it. 

Tony wouldn’t be surprised by either one really.

There is a loud ringing in the background and it shock Tony into an upright position, his hands flying over his ears as he winces at the loud sound.

It’s his mobile.

Which is located in his pants.

Which are in another room.

There is a loud groan followed by a shout of his name that sounds more like a muffled walrus calling for some fish rather than a tired Loki who simply wants the man to answer his phone.

Tony grinds his teeth and slowly rises to his feet, before walking down the messy hallway. To collect the offending phone that sounds so much more annoying right now than at any other moment in his life.

“Stark.” Loki groans a pillow covers his face as his bare arse pokes out from underneath the blankets, and Tony almost considers leaving the phone unanswered just to watch the man squirm. But the noise is annoying him as well so he settles for kicking Loki’s arse as he searches for his phone. 

Loki makes an objecting noise but doesn’t say anything more as Tony answers the phone easily. 

“Tony here.” He replies trying to shake off the thudding in his head as he talks to whomever it is on the other end of the line.

“Tony, its Bruce.” 

A pillow is thrown at Tony’s body he jumps slightly and turns around to face the bed where Loki now lays, no pillow over or under his head, his hand thrown over his eyes as he tries to block out the light and the sound.

“Hold on a sec.” he doesn’t wait for Bruce to reply, instead he removes the phone from his ear and covers the end so that his conversation will be muffled. “What the hell?” he growls at the man, but Loki simply points to the door with a loud sigh. “Fuck you this is my house.” 

Loki mumbles something that Tony can only guess is a ‘you already did.’ He offers the body a cool glare that no doubt goes completely unnoticed by the other man.

He pulls the phone back to his ear and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him. There is a loud bang from the other side and Tony wonders what the hell it was the psychotic man has thrown.

“What’s up Brucie?” Tony asks rubbing the back of his neck.

“What was that?” the voice on the other end replies and Tony tuts loudly.

“You do know,” Tony says over the line smiling like a mad man. “It is not acceptable to answer a question with a question.” There is a loud sigh over the phone and he just knows that Bruce is annoyed and frustrated with him. “It’s very rude.”

“And you would know all about rude wouldn’t you.” Bruce replies with a soft groan.

Tony smirks and moves back into the lounge room/dining room/kitchen/ workshop and mutes the television listening to his friend on the other end of the line. “Sure would.”

“Then you would also know that changing the topic will get you nowhere in life.” 

“Got me here.” Tony easily replies sitting back down onto the couch with an easy smile. He doesn’t find it hard to smile or become happy when hanging out with Bruce it comes natural to him, like breathing, except with more science.

“And is that such a great place to be.” 

“Oh keep talking mean to me,” Tony replies. “You know how hot it gets me.”

There is a breathy chuckle on the other line. “About as hot as you got last night.” 

And Tony almost answers but catches himself just before it can get any further. A wide smile blooms on his face and he chuckles. “Smooth. Almost had me.”

“Almost?”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Which is why you should tell.” Tony pouts at that with a chuckle. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me who.”

Normally Bruce would turn the other cheek when Tony was keen to tell him all about his sexual exploits of the night before, and when he would finally corner him in his lab Bruce would simply turn around and look at the furthest wall a bright blush on his cheeks as he unsuccessfully tries to tune the man and his voice out. So he is a little surprised at his friend’s complete willingness to hear all about it.

“Was it the red head from the club?” and Tony has to think back on that one. Which club was it? And which red head? He is pretty sure he slept with her not that long ago, he just never got around to telling Bruce about it. 

“No.” Tony replies after a moment of silence. And that silence is all too telling. “Why the sudden interest?” 

There is a pause on the other end of the line and Tony smiles widely. “Just because.”

“You didn’t!” he calls vaulting himself off the couch and into the air.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” And oh, Tony just knows Bruce is blushing like a schoolgirl. 

“You slept with her!” he calls again and there is another bang as something else hits his bedroom door, except this time it is accompanied by a loud crash. He hopes the bastard didn’t throw his alarm clock; sure he could buy a new one or fix it. Just he doesn’t want the dick going around breaking his stuff. 

It’s the principal of it all.

“Depends on who you are talking about.” Bruce replies acting coy. 

“You slept with Betty!” He laughs loudly and smacks a hand to his knee a wide smile on his lips. “My little boy Brucie is growing up. Wait till Loki hears about this.” And cue the awkward exhale of breath.

“And why would you tell Loki?”

“Did I say Loki?” Tony replies with a wince. “I meant Clint.” Yep Clint. Smooth Stark.

“Cut the crap.” Bruce replies, and he is like a dog with a bone right now, sniffing out for a better bone than the one he has. “Why would you tell Loki?”

He is stuck now, he doesn’t know if he should just admit the truth or play coy and tell him that he and Loki have now become the bestest of friends. It’s better than telling him that they had a night of passionate hate sex, because Tony will and does fuck anything with a heartbeat. 

“Cause we are doing stuff.” 

“Doing stuff?” 

“Yeah- no wait, uh.” He freezes then he really has dug himself into a hole. The only option is to tell Bruce the truth. “Can we start over, I’m a little hung over.” He says instead with a frown.

“I can’t believe it.” Bruce replies with a breathy chuckle of what could either be disbelief of entertainment. 

“Then don’t.” 

“You slept with Loki!” he has to pull the phone away from his ear at the screeching volume Bruce emits from the other end of the line.

“I though you said you didn’t believe it.” Tony whines, because he could be so lucky. 

“You actually slept with him.” Bruce reiterates as if he had heard it or assumed wrong. “I thought you hate- oh wow, wait until Pepper hears about this.”

“Please no.” Tony pleads, because Pepper is the closest thing he has to a mother since she passed on, and he doesn’t want her to know. Because then she will start to worry.

“You have problems.” Bruce states there is a loud beep on the other end of the line and Tony nods his head, because boy does he know he has problems.

“Tell me about it.” He sighs into the line rubbing his hand over his face, muffling most of his words. 

“Hold on a sec.” Bruce talks into the phone before the quiet hum of classical music fills his ears and the line. He has been put on hold. Tony frowns and takes his opportunity to make himself a coffee. He doesn’t worry about Loki, because he can go fuck himself if he wants Tony to make him one. 

There is a scratching at the door then before the sound of what Tony assumes must be his bedroom door opening, before Loki shows his presence in a pair of pants and Tony’s Black Sabbath shirt.

“Who said you could wear my clothes?” Tony asks taking a sip from his freshly made brew, its bitter and strong and just the way Tony likes it, he feels more awake than ever. 

“Who said you had to be so loud?” Loki replies with a yawn, before snatching the coffee out of Tony’s hands and taking a long sip of it. The boiling water cascades down onto Tony’s hands and he winces and swears at the feeling, almost dropping his phone from between his head and his shoulder. He moves immediately to the sink with a scowl and a spiel of hateful words towards the other man who frowns in distaste. 

“This is too bitter.” He mutters handing it back to the scowling man, who is careful not to get and boiling liquid onto himself. 

“Yeah cos, it was made for me.” He growls, but the man simply smirks and runs a hand through his hair as if trying to calm the absolute mess of hair. 

It doesn’t work and Tony is exceptionally happy that it doesn’t.

He takes another sip of his drink before placing it on the kitchen cabinet. Loki asks him to make a cup of coffee for himself, but Tony ignores him with a middle finger lifted high as he walks around the bench to go back towards the couch in front of the television the phone still plastered to his ear.

“Don’t break anything.” Tony calls out a little louder. The calming music stops and Tony can’t help but be thankful; he was going to kill himself if he heard any more of that irritating music. “Thank god Bruce.” He says loudly with a smile. “I was so close to killing myself.”

But there is no chuckle coming from Bruce only steady breathing. “Bruce you alright?”

“We have a hit on the bullet.” Tony is glad he had put down his cup of coffee a little while ago, because otherwise he would have completely dropped the liquid onto his privates and a burnt Johnson is not a good idea, ever.

“When you say bullet-“

“The one we pulled out of the warehouse walls.” The warehouse, were Steve had been taken.

“Who?” Tony asks, he is no longer sitting on the couch instead rather he is squatting mid-air between the couch and the coffee table.

“Victor. Tony, Victor Von Doom.” 

Tony hangs up the phone immediately and looks up at Loki, who is busying himself by shovelling more and more spoon fulls of sugar into his coffee. He frowns a little in distaste and wonders how Loki’s teeth have not yet rotted through from the amount of sugar he eats.

“Why do you continue to stare at me?” Loki mutters finally stopping his raiding of Tony’s sugar barrel; perhaps it is because Tony has run out of sugar. But Loki takes a long sip and Tony knows he has enough sugar in his cup. 

“Drop the sugar, and grab some clothes.” Tony says standing up and stretching warmth radiating in the air as the heater begins to work. “We have a lead.”

“Who?” Loki asks his shoulders stiff as he takes a long drink from his cup, his eyes looking straight at Tony, but the shine in them seems off.

“Our Old friend Doom.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, life happened.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“You really thought the psychopath was at home?” Loki asks his voice crisp. He is looking straight at Tony occasionally averting his eyes to look at the large metal hallstand that sits opposite the fireplace in the large extravagant mansion. 

He can’t help but notice just who the designer is of this particular piece. After all he had spent one hell of a night with his daughter while her mother and father talked to his own parents about the size and width of their new pantry. 

He can’t remember her name but. 

Was it Abbey? Penny? 

“Shut it Odinson.” He grunts pocketing his rifle with ease as he looks around the room. “Where else could he be?” he asks with a sigh. His hand runs through his hair and all he can think about is Peggy sitting at home alone, worried about her boyfriend. 

Loki shrugs behind him, not really looking at his partner. “Perhaps in Bermuda with two body bags.”

Tony turns then quickly with a harsh glare levelled with Loki, or well Loki’s neck because let’s face it, the guy is a giant and Tony, well he is still waiting for his growth spurt, since he was sixteen. “Keep talking and I will shove my fist down your throat.” He is close so close that he can smell the man, he smells like his body wash and why is that a little appealing?

Loki smiles at the threat, a slight toothy grin with a sparkle in his eye that screams out trouble and danger; it makes Tony almost regret his words. “There is something else you could shove down my throat.” Okay now he regrets all of his words.

He doesn’t bother replying to that, because he walked right into it and he feels incredibly stupid for doing it. Instead he turns swiftly and looks down towards the corridor with a slight frown. “I’m going to look around.” He doesn’t bother waiting for a reply that is surely going to be dripping in some form of lewd double meaning. 

The house is immaculate in a way that does not indicate struggle or a messy personality, rather it seems to scream of being overly clean and Tony just knows that Victor has some kind of maid or butler, the guy is richer than god. 

But then again so is one Howard Stark, father of one Anthony Stark. Who is currently snooping around a man’s house with no warrant, because both he and his partner are on a suspension and both thought ‘fuck-it lets get all this evidence illegally and pretty much just destroy Doom’s life and possibly get arrested in the process’ although he hopes his dad will use some of influence to turn his jail sentence into community service. 

His butt is way too pretty for prison and there is nothing worse than being some 7 foot, gym junkie man called Bubba’s, bitch. 

He is halfway down the hallway, the stairway right beside him. He is tempted to touch the banister, but decides against it quickly, he doesn’t want to get finger printed inside Doom’s house. Tony knows the guy he could buy off half a jury is he felt so inclined so that Tony would know what it’s like being little spooned by Bubba.

His dad had a house like this; it was the place Tony grew up. He went from babbling baby to babbling teenage genius.

How fast they grow up.

He bets that just like Howard’s house, Victor Von Doom probably had a bunch of rooms that would be completely inaccessible to the general public and young children with grubby hands covered in grease from an afternoon frolicking in the garage when his dad and nanny weren’t looking.

“If I had something to hide” he ponders coming to a stop and looking around. “And I had enough rooms to house a precinct, was extremely wealthy and a modern day business man who no doubt brings his work home with him, where would I put that thing in which I’m hiding.” 

“The true mind of a genius.” A drawl sounds from behind him, he grinds his teeth together roughly and forces his eyes shut with a barely audible groan of pure annoyance. 

“Odinson I swear to g-“ He stops then and spins around to face the man slowly. Loki is staring at him now with a face that could be concern but is more likely a mixture between amusement and annoyance. “His study.” His arms fling out then and he grips onto Loki’s shoulders with a bright smile. He is close now. So, so close.

“What in the name are you talking about, Stark?” Loki hisses flinching slightly at Tony’s touch and yeah he is a little happy about that. 

“Doom has a study doesn’t he? Well he should, I mean he is a modern day American with a house the size of most quarter blocks, he should have a study, with a safe, that should have all of his evil plots and information and then we can find out where he is!” he shouting now and shaking Loki who looks as if he is about to snap at any moment, whether its Tony’s shaking that will break his spine or Tony in general screaming and shaking Loki that will make the man snap and possibly murder the genius. 

Tony lets go of Loki’s shoulders quickly and suddenly before moving towards the bottom of the steps, well he would if Loki’s arm didn’t suddenly shoot out from nowhere and completely blocks his path. 

“Or” Loki interrupts Tony’s soon to come growl of irritation. “We could go to the bedroom-“

“Really Loki, as much as I want to say yes to that, now is not really the time for-“

Loki slaps a hand on Tony’s mouth then his arm moving from across his way until it is clamped over the lines of his forehead. “I swear Stark, only thinking with your downstairs brain.” He looks up then his brilliant green eyes staring down at Stark in what is definitely amusement. “How you were classified as a genius is beyond me.” 

Tony frowns then and pokes his tongue out of his mouth licking Loki’s palm. The taller man withdraws his hand with a disgusted yelp and a frown plastered on his face.

“Why mention the bedroom then.” He says, okay so he is a little disappointed that Loki wasn’t talking about what a part of Tony hoped he was talking about, because yeah last night was great and he wants Loki to think last night was great as well because if there is one thing Tony Stark is good at, it’s sex. 

Loki rubs his hands against his pants with that deep frown. “Because,” he mutters slowly, finally deigning his hand to be dry enough for his own tastes. “I know Doom.” And then the bastard turns on his toes like the fairy princess he is and walks up the stairs, Tony slowly stumbling up behind him.

What did he mean he knew Doom? What did he sleep with him? Shared a dorm in college? Drinking Buddies? The occasional game of tennis? Friends? Friends-with-benefits? 

“Wait,” Tony shouts climbing up the stairs. He curses Loki’s long legs and wish his were at least a few inches longer. They are at the top of the stairs now, Loki looking down into a room, Tony standing on the edge of the top stair. “Loki, what did you mean, by you know Doom?” Loki stops then inside a doorway and slowly turns towards Tony with a smirk.

“Oh you know I suck him off he sucks me off.” He shrugs. “The usual.” He disappears inside the room.

And no, Tony is not jealous. Not one tiny bit. Not even close. He hates Loki after all. Hates the guy and thinks he sucks- No bad choice of words. Loki is just a dic- No. Bad Tony. Bad. Loki smells like bad mouldy old cheese. Yeah safe ground.

He grinds his teeth together and clamps his eyes shut, glaring behind his eye lids at the disappearing act that is Loki.

“Stark!” someone shouts, no, not just any somebody, Loki. He forces his eyes open and is met with an empty corridor, he frowns before moving out of the hallway towards the door that Loki had disappeared into not so long ago. 

“What?” he replies moving through the doorway, leaning against the doorway. 

Loki is just in front of him his head buried deep into what Tony assumes is the safe just over a fireplace. Very Sherlock, Irene Adler. Almost too much for his taste. 

He just hoped the combination wasn’t Doom’s ‘Measurements’.

“Please tell me you are wearing gloves or something.” Tony says with a long suffering sigh. “Doom would be that creepy guy who actually dusts his place for prints.” But Loki simply ignores him.

“Found the papers.” He says his head poking back from out the safe door a wide smile on his face as if he has finally discovered the road to El Dorado. Maybe he has because suddenly Tony is smiling as well. 

_‘I’m coming Steve.’_

“Mention anywhere he could be?” Tony asks, stepping further into the room, the room is just as modern as he would expect from a charismatic genius, who is also bat shit insane, just like Loki. 

Loki is shifting through the papers with a frown, his hands moving swiftly between each piece as his eyes soak in the information. 

“There is a warehouse down in Willets Point.” Loki offers, his eyes finally levelling with Tony’s.

“No, that’s where…” and he doesn’t know what to say, that’s where I fucked up? That where I caused my friend to do a Houdini and disappear.

“Where you and Rogers went-“ 

“Yeah, so it can’t be there.” He interrupts clapping his hands together, moving further into the room. “Anymore?” he asks rubbing the back of his head, his eyes no so unconconsciously and inconspicuously looking at the floor.

It’s marble with a beautiful cream coloured carpet just underneath the bed and slightly overhanging, he can imagine how much of a rude awakening it would be waking up in the morning and stepping off the plush carpet onto the freezing tiled floor. 

“Ye-ah” Loki says slowly, each syllable enunciated. And Tony knows he is looking at him and Loki knows that he knows and it’s all just a bucket of awkward and weird. It is silent for a long moment until Loki once again breaks the tension. “There is a place out in Queens?”

“Any others?” he asks looking back up at Loki, the man is still looking through the papers with the determination of a mouse in a maze looking for his cheese. 

“None that are written.” 

“Let’s haul ass then, pretty boy.”

 

The street they are parked on is quiet, no not quiet deserted. Completely deserted and it is not even five, or if Steve were here seventeen hundred hours. 

But he can’t dwell on Steve. 

“Well this is boring.” Loki huffs, his feet slamming down onto the dashboard of his old car. Well not old, rather he would call it a classic. One hell of a classic car. 

He frowns and rubs his steering wheel pleadingly. As if to calm his baby down. “Watch it Odinson.” He grunts slightly, looking out across at the new and beautiful building. Way to OTT for a simple kidnapping of two of Tony’s friends, well one and an acquaintance. 

“Sure this is the place?” he asks with a frown. “Seriously, is way too conspicuous.” 

Loki huffs something else out before turning around in his seat to stare at Tony. “Like I said, there were no other addresses listed.” 

“So, Doom is probably somewhere in this building. Well if he hasn’t high tailed it out of the country.” Tony mutters with a frown, that possibility had never really occurred to him until now. So really now they are sitting here with a glass full of hope and nothing else.

“He wouldn’t have left, Anthony.” 

“And how do you know?” Tony grunts watching the building as if at any moment it may come to life and attempt to destroy the world. Who knows right? Tony has seen some of the stuff crazy ol’ Doom has been working on in the past and needless to say Tony is very concerned, and a little embarrassed for the guy, because while the machines are effective and aesthetically pleasing, they could be even more so. 

But Tony would never help the king of crazy.

And if Von Doom was King of Crazy, then Loki would be the court Jester.

And said Court Jester was now staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

“Because I do.” He says in a way that makes the smart arse in Stark applauds him loudly with as much gusto as it can possibly manage. 

“And why should I trust you?” Tony asks, turning almost fully now, which is a bad idea because now he has completely moved his attention off his surveillance. 

“Because,” Loki says. Tony’s phone in his pocket goes off with a text, he jolts slightly before reaching into his jean pocket. “I have been right so far, haven’t I?” 

“Hmm.” Tony grunts sliding the screen open, adding in his newly acquired pass code. He doesn’t trust the fucker sitting next to him one bit. It’s Bruce. “I guess so. Damn.” He grunts, Loki quirks a brow in interest. “Coulson is sending a group to Doom’s. Won’t be long till they figure it out.” 

Loki chuckles then and slips a hand into his, no, not Loki’s Jacket. Tony’s. And honestly he looks a little ridiculous. The jacket is baggy and way too short for the man’s arms, Tony smirks a little before  
Loki pulls out a few crumpled pieces of paper from the inside pocket. “They won’t be coming here.” He straightens them out then and smiles in a way that spells out danger with a capital ‘D’. “Without these to guide them.”

Tony should be happy he really should and he does smile slightly as if to keep up with appearances, it doesn’t fool Loki however and Tony knows it doesn’t, but his insides are turning to lead and the sudden feel of Doom, no pun intended, approaching sends shivers down his spine. 

“Great work, Odinson.” He says instead a hand reaching out to pat Loki on the shoulder. Loki flinches a little but welcomes the touch, before turning back towards the building with a faint smile.

Tony looks back down at is phone turning the GPS on before quickly typing a short message to Bruce.

_‘1 hour send Coulson GPS.’_

He just hoped Bruce would understand his message.


End file.
